nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:I cant believe it...
My best Slash'EM run ever just ended and I'm as angry as the Angry Video Game Nerd. I was killed by a mind flayer I led onto a sleeping trap. Vanquished creatures: Grund the Orc King,a gnoll,Ruggo the Gnome King,The Beholder,a demilich,a master mind flayer,3 hell hounds, 3 demon orcs,a titanothere,the Rat King,a trapper,a huge pile of killer coins a jiggling blob,a bull,a golden naga,a shadow ogre,a black pudding,a vampire,2 lieutenants,3 ghosts,a rogue,a wolverine,a winged gargoyle,6 great orcs,6 snow orcs,2 ogre kings,a king cobra,10 ice trolls,a rock troll,a zruty,an Elvenking,3 killer food rations,2 large piles of killer coins,7 yellow jackets,2 blinking eyes,a yellow jelly,a large mimic,2 manglers,a wumpus,a long worm,3 stalkers,2 air elementals,2 fire elementals,3 earth elementals,a water elemental,an elf-lord,4 water demons,3 wargs,5 small mimics,2 xans, an ogre mage,17 trolls,a wood golem,3 weretigers,a gelatinous cube,3 large dogs, a shocking sphere, 2 bloodshot eyes,3 large cats,a tiger,a tengu,a clear jelly,6 war orcs,a leocrotta,a lightning bug,a mountain centaur,a black mold,a stone giant,2 elf mummies,2 red nagas,4 pit vipers,a python,a wraith,a gibberling,4 Grey-elves,a drow,3 soldiers,a succubus,2 piles of killer coins,2 giant beetles,4 cockatrices,3 wolves,5 gremlins,a rutterkin,a spotted jelly,a rock kobold,41 leprechauns,an orc-captain,2 iron piercers,a mumak,5 giant spiders,3 barking spiders,a horse,an ice vortex,11 black lights,a wallaby,a vampire bat,a forest centaur,6 disgusting molds,13 gnome warriors,4 gnome kings,2 orc mummies,5 ogres,a brown pudding,a rust monster,a ghoul,3 Green-elves,4 lizards,8 chickatrices,4 dogs,2 dingos,2 housecats,2 jaguars,2 statue gargoyles,2 dwarf lords,a blue jelly,a goat,4 white unicorns,2 dust vortices,an acid worm,4 arc bugs,2 platypi,2 plains centaurs,4 baby silver dragons,a baby deep dragon,3 baby red dragons,a baby white dragon,a baby orange dragon,a baby green dragon,a baby yellow dragon,2 snakes,6 water moccasins,4 apes,a ghast,a rope golem,4 shadows,a bad egg,a giant flea,5 fire ants,3 snow ants,4 bugbears,an imp,a swamp kobold,4 water nymphs,3 mountain nymphs,9 Mordor orcs,5 Uruk-hai,6 orc shamans,a rock piercer,2 scrampers,2 rabid rabbits,3 rock moles,a pony,4 fog clouds,2 dung worms,2 yellow lights,10 shriekers,16 violet fungi,15 gnome lords,8 gnomish wizards,a kobold mummy,6 gray oozes,a barrow wight,2 straw golems,3 paper golems,2 wax golems,a baby crocodile,5 giant ants,a dingo puppy,3 floating eyes,3 kittens,12 dwarves,2 dwarf thieves,a dretch,a kobold shaman,8 hill orcs,6 rabid rats,a centipede,11 maggots,a monkey,5 orc zombies,3 wererats,a mugger,an iguana,4 killer bees,a coyote,36 gas spores,9 hobbits,3 large kobolds,11 hobgoblins,11 orcs,17 giant rats,5 cave spiders, a larva, 5 rot worms,16 brown molds,37 yellow molds,10 green molds,10 red molds,99 gnomes,2 gnome thieves,2 garter snakes,4 geckos,6 jackals,5 kobolds,4 goblins,14 sewer rats,a rabbit,8 black rats,4 pack rats,6 grid bugs,2 bats,13 lichens,and a newt. 904 creatures vanquished. Never hit with a wielded weapon, gonocided, polymorphed an object, changed form, or wished. _________________________________________________________________________________________ You made the top ten list! No Points Name Hp max 1 273524 Brian-Mon-Dop-Mal-Neu died in Lawful Quest on level 19 21. Killed by brainlessness. 69 77 2 147402 Brian-Mon-Dop-Mal-Neu died in The Quest on level 21 17. Killed by Master Kaen. - 66 3 145999 Brian-Mon-Dop-Mal-Neu died in Grund's Stronghold on level 14. Killed by a hell hound. - 80 Either that or get beat up by Kaen or a crapload of liches...Worst part was I used up my charges in a wand of cold... *Drinks 5 potions of booze left over from Mine's End The point:What was your worst/most ironic Nethack/Slash'EM death? Guest (who *dirty joke involving a mind flayer and what it's tentacles do to your head*)